dragonasfandomcom-20200214-history
RP Příručka
Hned úvodem bych chtěl říct, že článek je sice poměrně dlouhý a že přečíst jej poctivě celý bude jistě pro nemálo lidí poněkud otravné, avšak pokud tak učiníte, měli byste být schopni se vyvarovat většiny chyb, kterých se RP začátečníci nejčastěji dopouští. Chyb, které mohou končit nepříjemným narušením hry ostatních, ne-li nějakým postihem vaší postavy/účtu ze strany GM týmu (třebaže se snažíme vysvětlovat a případně až pak trestat). Pokud tedy s RP začínáte nebo s ním máte jen minimální zkušenosti, doporučuji vám si tento článek minimálně projít. Co je RP? Ve zkratce, RP (role playing) je hraní si na svou postavu. Místo toho, abyste hráli WoWko a vaše postava sloužila jen jako cosi, na co se věší eq a z čeho lítají spelly a útoky, se snažíte za svou postavu žít její život. To zahrnuje nutnost vyznání se v oblasti loru (souhrn poznatků o příběhu a charakteristice ras, frakcí, jevů vyskytujících se ve světě WoW) a důraz na realističnost a smysluplnost co nejvíce věcí, které vaše postava ve hře dělá. Více vysvětlím v průběhu dalších kapitol. Jak začít? Tak jako u každého serveru i zde se potřebujete zaregistrovat, změnit si realmlist. Dále si musíte stáhnout naše patche a umístit je do složky Data, kterou najdete ve složce s vaší hrou. Pokračujte stažením addonů GHI, flagRSP a Language Cycle, až na poslední jmenovaný jsou pro hraní na našem serveru povinné. Ve chvíli, kdy tohle všechno máte, můžete do hry. Založení postavy Výběr rasy Už zde je potřeba se pozastavit, jakou rasu si vezmu? Na klasických serverech si vybíráme podle vzhledu a příslušnosti ke straně, případně podle spellů a specializací, které daná rasa může nabídnout. V RP nejsou tyto faktory příliš podstatné. Podstatné je, jestli něco o dané rase víte a jestli dokážete hrát jejího příslušníka. Každá rasa nějak vznikla, má nějaké dějiny, vyznačuje se určitými charakteristickými povahovými rysy, má určitou kulturu, postoj k náboženství... Souhrně lore. Pokud neznáte lore dané rasy, důrazně vám doporučuji si něco nastudovat z naší Wiki nebo z www.WoWWiki.com, a to ještě před tím, než si postavu vůbec vytvoříte. Začátečníkům jsou obecně důrazně doporučováni lidé, protože správné hraní člověka klade nejnižší nároky. Výběr povolání Oficiální povolání nehraje v RP tak velkou roli, jako na normálním serveru. Rozhoduje sice o tom, jaké spelly a talenty si budete moci zvolit, jaké typy zbrojí budete moci nosit, ale to je tak všechno. Není problém hrát něco jiného, než co odpovídá vašemu oficiálnímu povolání, nikdo nebrání člověku, který hraje mága, aby se choval jako nekromancer. Pokud s RP začínáte a obzvláště pokud se nevyznáte v lore WoW magie, které je poměrně rozsáhlé, snažte se spíše vyhnout magickým povoláním. Výběr jména, historie Rozmyslete se, jak se bude vaše postava jmenovat. Myslete na to, že postava by měla obvykle mít při nejmenším jméno a příjmení. Je zvykem volit za nick postavy její křestní jméno, je zakázáno mít jako nick postavy něco, co nesouvisí s jejím RP (tedy nick "Dkstriker" vám neprojde - dostanete od GM týmu rename). Rovněž je zakázáno vybírat vyloženě do očí bijící ukradená jména existujících postav. Takže žádný Thral, Ilidan, Veigar, Gandalf apod. Každá postava se někdy někomu a někde narodila, má nějaký svůj věk, něco prožila před tím, než se do prostředí našeho serveru dostala a samozřejmě se sem také musela dostat nějakým způsobem a za nějakých okolností. Je dobré si tyto věci promyslet, abyste v případě, že se vás třeba někdo ve městě zeptá, co pohledáváte na Mythii, uměli odpovědět. Nemusíte mít popsaou celou A4ku, jak se někomu občas zadaří např. na fóru, ale alespoň pár bodů se hodí. Za menší příklad vám může posloužit tento topic. Zcela nevhodná jsou jména známých postav, nehrajte si např. na Thralla nebo jinou příběhově důležitou bytost, už jen proto, že to je proti pravidlům RP i serveru. Bylo by velice nefér kdyby si každý mohl hrát jak mocnou postavu by se mu zachtělo, především vůči těm, kteří hrají postavy jen normálně mocné a kteří se snaží na vysoké posty v moci, zkušenostech i vlivu propracovat. RP power Tady bych se ještě rád zastavil. Pod pojmem RP power rozumím jak moc je postava mocná a vlivná, jinými slovy, na příklad magický učeň ji má několikanásobně méně než arcimág. Nově vytvořené postavy (platí to pro všechny, ale především pro postavy nových hráčů na serveru a na kvadrát pro úplně nové RPry, tedy pro vás) by měly mít RP power minimální. Tzn. nově založený válečník může klidně umět skutečně základy z šermu, ale pro stejně staré postavy by měl být nejvýše rovnocenným soupeřem. Pokud je něco v RP opravdu špatně, je to trend snahy o co nejmocnější postavu. Mocné postavy (ať už magické nebo nemagické) bývají nesktuečnou poskrvnou pro hru ostatních hráčů pokud je jejich majitelé neumí hrát správně a využívat jejich moc a vliv s rozumem. Navíc je silně nefér, když arcimágem magického společenství je někdo, kdo má na své postavě i na daném serveru odhráno 4x méně, než někteří jeho učedníci. Pokud chcete mít silnou postavu, vypracujte se na ni. OP hustodémonění v rukách někoho, kdo hraje na serveru už přes rok a je obecně známý jako schopný a zkušený RPer vypadá jinak, než v rukách nováčka, který neumí pořádně zahrát pomalu ani farmáře. Chování ve hře Pohyb po světě Postavu máte založenou, máte o ní vymyšlené alespoň nějaké základní údaje, čas lognout do hry. První, co si nyní musíte uvědomit, je fakt, že hrajete svou postavu. To poslední, co by v životě taur dělal by bylo poskakování po náměstí, řvaní "omfg roflmao" a následné běhání 40km za splněním questů. Zapněte si chůzi (klávesa "/") a choďte, vypínejte si chůzi jen v případě, že vaše postava skutečně má důvod běžet. Vyhýbejte se místům, do kterých by vaše postava prostě nevlezla. Jen těžko byste pochodili v disciplínách jako plavání v plné zbroji, tak se snažte, aby podobné věci nevyváděla ani vaše postava. To, že vás ve hře nic ve skutečnosti nezraní když proběhnete zapáleným ohništěm, ještě neznamená, že jím probíhat budete. Vy byste na místě té postavy ve zbroji do vody ani do ohniště v životě nevlezli. To samé se týká okolních postav i NPC. Mezi NPC a hráči nedělejte rozdíly, pokud chcete vyloupit dům a před ním stojí stráž, chovejte se tak, aby o vás ta stráž nemohla "vědět". WoWko sice umožňuje průchod skrze NPC a hráče, ale to neznamená, že to budete dělat, leda by se vaše postava nějak zázračně naučila skutečně skrze jiné bytosti procházet. RP vs OOC Snad nejdůležitější věc, kterou se musíte naučit, je rozlišovat OOC (out of character) a RP, tedy to, co se týká hráčů a to, co se týká postav v příběhu. Do RP zahrnujeme vše, co se přímo týká života postav a NPC, to, co říkají, dělají, kde se nacházejí. OOC je cokoliv co s příběhem nemá nic společného. Do OOC zahrnujeme např. to, že vy jakožto hráč vidíte, že ten hráč, co proti vám stojí, je černokněžník. Ale vaše postava vidí usmívajícího se chlapíka v rouchu, zřejmě kněze. V takovém případě je proti pravidlům RP i serveru k tomuto hráči přistupovat ve hře jako k černokněžníkovi. Do složek RP a OOC rozdělujeme ještě i chatovací kanály. Say (mluva), yell (řev) a emote (vyjádření činnosti jinak než viditelným pohybem postavy) považujeme za RP chatovací kanály a vztahují se na ně pravidla pro RP mluvu, tedy že text sem posílaný musí patřit do příběhu, nesmí obsahovat žádné odkazy na spelly ani itemy a musí obsahovat pouze české výrazy (Burning Legion je pro vás Plamenná legie, toto pravidlo se nevztahuje na nepřeložitelné (Loch Modan) nebo jen velmi nehezky přeložitelné názvy (Deathwing) či vlastní jména postav v příběhu (Sylvanas Windrunner)). Zbytek chatovacích kanálů, tedy party, guild, whisper, general apod. jsou OOC kanály a do těch si můžete psát prakticky co chcete (jste samozřejmě vázáni pravidly serveru a zákony ČR), jejich obsah není součástí příběhu. Realističnost Pojem realističnost je ve světě, ve kterém existuje magie někdy poněkud zavádějící, avšak je jasné, že se nenapijete z měchu když máte na hlavě helmu se spuštěným uzavřeným hledím. Ani ten nejetrénovanější člověk nezvládne běžet v plné zbroji celé desítky minut, neskáče z 50 metrů s tím, že jej fall dmg "ještě nezabilo", jen těžko byste se zcela v klidu procházeli po sněhu nazí... Věcí, které by vaše postava nikdy neudělala, nedokázala nebo nepřežila, ale WoWko jako takové jí tyto věci umožňuje, je spousty. Vyhýbejte se jim, jinak se dostáváte do křížku s pravidly RP i serveru. Sem patří i logování a logoutování. Pokud máte před tím, než odejdete, nějaký volný čas, alespoň si zalezte za strom, dojděte do svého sídla a tam si zaRPěte vlezení do postele a usínání... Zkrátka a dobře, jeslti něco vypadá skutečně špatně, je to, když se uprostřed náměstí, ještě když tam probíhá nějaké RP, někdo najednou zjeví nebo když zmizí. Pokud se vám povede lognout přímo mezi hráče a nemůžete to zaRPit stylem "/e se právě probudil a vyhrabe se z postele.", prostě OOC odběhněte pryč a nereagujte na to, co jste ve chvíli lognutí viděli/slyšeli. Interakce s jinými postavami Zde je třeba se pozastavit nad hlavní myšlenkou RP. RP je hromadná hra, která má všechny, kdo se jí účastní, bavit. Buďte vůči ostatním ohleduplní, snažte se je nenutit do něčeho, do čeho se jim kategoricky nechce a mějte respekt k tomu, co od hry očekávají (pokud se samozřejmě drží pravidel RP a serveru). To se týká především záporných postav (ale stejně tak i postav, které záporáky potlačují - Stráž apod.). Dávejte si pozor když konáte jakoukoliv činnost, která nějak ovlivňuje ostatní postavy, tedy různé útoky, krádeže apod. Vždy by měl emote, který píšete, poskytovat prostor pro reakci oponenta, nikdy také nepište emoty tak, aby nařizovaly oponentovi, co má dělat. Emote "A se pokusil B praštit do obličeje" je zcela v pořádku, naopak emote "A praštil B do obličeje tak silně, až se B posadil na zadek" je zcela chybný, je proti pravidlům RP a tedy i proti pravidlům serveru. Ještě bych na závěr rád dodal, že emoty lze psát 3mi způsoby. První je jednudých, ale uskutečnitelný jen u pár akcí, např. /lie, /look, /eye... Jsou to premade blizzlike emoty, z nichž některé mají i viditelné animace. Druhou možností je napsání emotu přes /e text, tedy např. /e vyskočí ze židle. Tento příkaz vám vyhodí do chatu např. "Seon vyskočí ze židle.". Třetí možností je pak psání emotů do sayů/yellů, používá se především když postava dělá nějakou akci a zároveň něco říká/křičí a ohraničuje se hvězdičkami. Např. "Tak co to bude? *prohlédne si muže před sebou*" Souboje Někdy poněkud problematické jsou na RP serveru souboje. Mythia není RPPvP server, tudíž je zakázáno na jiné hráče útočit bez dohody s nimi. Pokud chcete jiného hráče nějak napadnout, učiňte tak buďto popsáním své činnosti skrze emoty (preferováno, na Honory apod. se zde nehraje - tudíž žádné PvP killy), nebo se s dotyčným dohodněte na PvP souboji. Pokud se dohodnete na PvP souboji, můžete vítěze duelu považovat za silnějšího (zde je třeba dodat že výsledek PvP souboje není považován za příliš směrodatný, velmi schopný šermíř i mág by si v boji poradili i nazí, ale ve WoW v PvP jen těžko). Pak už je jen na vás, na jakém výsledku boje se dohodnete (např. poražený má probodnuté rameno, vítěz drobnější sečnou ránu na předloktí), nebo jestli si poté zaemotujete kompletní souboj s tím, že ten, co prohrál duel, se nechá v emotech porazit. Systém PvP soubojů je pro RP velmi nedokonalý a často přináší úplně jiné výsledky, než jaké by přinést měl (nahý elitní válečník jen s mečem prostě v PvP nemůže porazit nějakého napůl ještě rekruta, který je ale v plné zbroji). Je však mnohem rychlejší. Preferován je klasický RP souboj, kdy bývá zvykem, že se hráči střídají v emotech (A udělal výpad na rameno - B výpad vykryl a oplatil vlastním výpadem na bok). Pokud provádíte nějakou akci, proti které se může váš oponent nějak bránit nebo na ni nějak reagovat, nechávejte mu k tomu prostor (viz výše). O tom, zda-li se vám vaše akce podaří může být rozhodnuto několika cestami, jakou zvolíte je opět na dohodě vás a oponenta. Preferovaná by měla být pouhá úvaha. Jestliže velmi zkušený a tedy už i mocný arcimág útočí kouzlem na učně, je pravděpodobné, že štít tohoto učně kouzlo nevydrží, nebo učně velmi vysílí. Pokud se střetne ekcelentní šermíř s brancem, branec mu vykryje nejvýše jen pár útoků a pak už pravděpodobně jeho obrana nevydrží. Bohužel ne vždy se dokáží účastníci boje dohodnout, kdo z nich je silnější nebo co by kdo z nich dokázal a co ne. K tomu zde funguje roll systém (příkaz /roll X). Roll vám vygeneruje číslo v rozsahu 1-X, pokud X nezadáte, rolluje se v rozsahu 1-100. Funguje tedy jako prostá kostka. Útočník provede (skrze emote) útok, obránce se emotem brání a pak si jednoduše oba v partě rollnete a máte rozhodnuto, jeslti útok prošel nebo ne. Ideální je také mít dohodnuto, jak moc velké škody útok napáchá, pokud projde. V případě, že útočník rollne 58 a přibližně stejně silný obránce 55, je hloupost aby útok způsobil více než škrábanec. Běžně se také dělá, že pokud se setkají postavy, z nichž jedna je silnější (kdo je silnější je na zvážení a dohodě hráčů), té silnější je k jejímu rollu přičítán bonus. Arcimág A tedy rollne 40, dohodnutý bonus je 30, takže 70, učedník B rollnul 60, takže učedníkovo kouzlo stejně štít arcimága A neprorazilo. Na závěr bych ještě chtěl zejména k rollům dodat, buďte soudní. Rollový souboj je o náhodě (obzvláště pokud nemáte dohodnuto, že by 1 z vás dostával k rollům nějaký bonus) a tím pádem je silně nefér zneužívat své chvilkové štěstí pro fatální zásahy nepřítele. Pokud hned v prvním střetu rollnete 90 a soupeř 10, neznamené to, že soupeř útok nevykryl a vy jste jej rovnou tím útokem zabili. Způsobená zranění by v rollovým souboji měla být spíše menšího rozsahu, vítězství rollu dokonce ani nemusí skončit zraněním, ale pouhým odkopnutím soupeře, který bez ztráty jediné kapky krve může dále bez obtíží bojovat. Pokud se ocitnete v situaci, kterou by vaše postava nepřežila, měli byste přijmout RP smrt, tedy prohlásit svou postavu za mrtvou a smazat ji/požádat člena GM týmu o povolení renamu postavy, nicméně pokud si skutečně nepřejete, aby vaše postava zemřela, nikdo z hráčů vám tuto smrt přikázat nemůže a tedy z nepříjemné situace vyjdete jen s velmi vážným zraněním. Postava tedy v příběhu umírá pouze pokud s její smrtí souhlasí hráč nebo pokud ji nařídí člen GM týmu. Jen na okraj, zabití zvířetem či jinou mobkou v lese (tedy obecně v PvE) není považováno za RP smrt, tedy pokud se tak sami nerozhodnete, nebo pokud tak nerozhodne přihlížející člen GM týmu (to se týká zejména eventů). Pravidlo 10ti minut Existuje jisté pravidlo RP, "pravidlo 10ti minut". Jak už jsem zmínil, RP smrt nemůžete žádnému hráči nutit, někdy však skutečně potřebujete, aby si daný hráč nepamatoval něco, co právě viděl, stává se to především v situacích, kdy hrozí odhalení vaší záporné postavě kvůli nějakému svědectví. Nepohodlného svědka byste normálně jednoduše odstranili a dál byste se jím nemuseli zabývat, nejvýše otázkou, kam s jeho tělem, ale pokud nepřijímá RP kill, je zde právě toto pravidlo. Můžete jej jen zmlátit a omráčit, v tu chvíli si nebude pamatovat nic z posledních pár minut. Nebude si pamatovat, co viděl a tím pádem pro vás odpadá nutnost jej zabít. Nebude vypovídat (nebude mít o čem, až na to, že se probral s boulí na hlavě) a vy si můžete hvízdat při procházkách na svobodě. Nicméně toto pravidlo se NEVZTAHUJE na NPC. Pokud hrozí, že svědkem vašich činů bude NPC, vyhněte se mu, nebo jej zneškodněte neviděni a zezadu. Příklad správného RP A: /s Co tady děláte?! B: /e se prudce ohlédne na muže, který právě vtrhnul dovnitř. Rozbité okno a otevřená truhla s penezmi, u které B klečí, musí vypadat dost výmluvně. A: /y Zloděj! U mě v domě je zloděj! *tasí meč* B: /e vytáhne dýku a skočí po A a pokusí se jej bodnout do hrudi. A: /e zatímco tahá meč z pochvy nastrčí do rány levou ruku a pokusí se zloděje chytnout za ruku, ve které drží dýku a tak jeho útok zastavit. (Zde by bylo vlastní zvážení hráče B na základě zdravého rozumu/dohoda hráčů přes whisp/roll) B: /e A se povedlo B chytit za ruku, B vykulí oči a pokusí se vytrhnout ze sevření. A: /e mezitím tasí meč a pokusí se seknout B do boku. (Zde by bylo vlastní zvážení hráče B na základě zdravého rozumu/dohoda hráčů přes whisp/roll) B: /e zařve bolestí když se mu zasekne meč do boku, upustí dýku na zem a padne na kolena. Z rány začne okamžitě téct krev. Příklad naprosto špatného RP A: /y OMFG zloděj v mým domě! :D xD B: /e skočí na A a vrazí mu dýku do hrudi, pak vyskočí oknem a uteče i s truhlou.